De l'utilité de la curiosité
by Lyne-chan
Summary: ...ou comment la curiosité d'un lapin crétin incite une truite fuyarde à prendre la tangente, et comment ladite truite amoureuse se retrouve prise dans les filets d'un certain kendoka un peu sadique sur les bords... One-shot, Yullen.


**Disclaimer****:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi, bien évidemment!

**Rating****:** T, voire limite M (mais petit, le M, hein... Pour une fois, j'ai modéré ma perversité! xD)

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen

**Résumé: **...ou comment la curiosité d'un lapin crétin incite une truite fuyarde à prendre la tangente, et comment ladite truite amoureuse se retrouve prise dans les filets d'un certain kendoka un peu sadique sur les bords... One-shot, Yullen.

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Après avoir testé la fibre tragique, j'ai eu envie de taper dans le léger! Me voici donc de retour avec ce one-shot un peu stupide, pas vraiment travaillé et plus fait pour amuser qu'autre chose ;) Ne vous attendez donc pas à un grand moment de littérature, je donne à prix à qui réussira à trouver une seule figure de style un peu élaborée là-dedans! Mais bon, peu importe! Il fallait que je l'écrive sinon j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir me la sortir de la tête! J'espère quand même vous faire passer un bon moment. Sur ce, bonne lecture! x)

* * *

« Dis Allen, t'es amoureux ? »

L'intéressé manqua s'étouffer avec sa boulette de riz. Riz qu'il recracha joyeusement sur le visage de son interlocuteur en toussant comme un tuberculé, rouge d'asphyxie et d'embarra, agitant furieusement des bras dans une vaine tentative d'obtenir un peu d'air. Face à lui, pas perturbé pour un sou, Lavi s'essuya le visage sans se départir de son sourire. Quoi qu'on en dise, le spectacle d'un Allen à moitié agonisant valait bien quelques grains de riz à moitié mâchés dans les cheveux : le pauvre petit blanc ne savait plus où se mettre !

Une fois ses esprits regagnés Allen se rassit convenablement, mi-haletant mi-soupirant, et entreprit de se débarrasser des quelques grains qui parsemaient ses joues à l'aide d'une serviette.

« La…Lavi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser une question pareille ? »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Pas grand-chose en fait. Mais vu ta réaction, j'ai touché une corde sensible, non ? »

L'air ravi du bookman agaça Allen qui se renfrogna. Maudit Lavi ! Il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu ! Maintenant c'était sûr : le rouquin n'allait pas le lâcher avant de lui avoir fait cracher le morceau. Curiosité et _foutu_ job de bookman oblige. L'exorciste pesta. Vraiment, il avait la poisse… Il tenta malgré tout une vaine esquive, juste au cas où…

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'une main, son air le plus innocent scotché sur la frimousse, il rit bêtement en agitant une main sous son nez, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche invisible particulièrement agaçante.

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Ha, ha, ha… »

Son rire sonna atrocement faux, même pour lui. Aussi replongea-t-il le nez dans ses onigris sous le regard scrutateur de Lavi. Il entreprit de les engloutir par dizaines, grommelant dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il sentait les ennuis venir, et de loin ! Lorsque Lavi avait quelque chose en tête, et d'une, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, et de deux, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout faire – y compris échafauder des plans tous plus stupides les uns que les autres – pour arriver à ses fins. Et en général, ce genre de combines foireuses n'épargnait pas le pauvre Allen. Aussi, lorsqu'un énorme sourire à fortes tendances sadiques vint étirer les lèvres de Lavi, le blandin se hâta d'avaler sa bouchée, d'attraper un poulet rôti et une marmite de curry avant de tout bonnement filer à l'anglaise, courant dans les couloirs de la congrégation comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Et quelque part, c'était bien le cas. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit le cri frustré du rouquin qui venait de s'apercevoir que sa proie s'était faite la malle. Mais loin de ralentir l'allure il accéléra plutôt le pas, ne doutant pas de la détermination du bookman qui ne manquerait pas de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver, le coller sur une chaise et lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règles !

Il avait besoin d'une planque, et vite !

Fonçant à toute bringue dans les couloirs, il prit deux embranchements à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, manquant de s'emplafonner dans les murs à chaque brusque embardé, s'accrochant aux rampes des escaliers comme un demeuré et ses pieds volant presque sous la brusquerie de ses virages. Plusieurs fois il failli s'encastrer dans un traqueur en vadrouille, l'effrayant au passage, mais il ne s'arrêta jamais, sous aucun prétexte ! Il gravit six étage comme une fusée chargée à l'hydromel, fonça dans les couloirs, déboula dans trois cul-de-sac, fit trente-six détours, croisa trois Komurin et sema marmite à moitié vide et ossements de poulets rognés aux quatre vents, histoire de brouiller les pistes !

Il arriva finalement à l'étage des dortoirs et, sentant le besoin imminent qu'il avait de trouver une planque, il se précipita sur la première porte à sa portée, l'ouvrit à grand fracas et se rua dedans avant de la refermer aussi brusquement. Quelques microsecondes plus tard il entendit des pas de course passer devant sa porte et plusieurs jurons fuser.

« Mais où est-il, ce fou furieux ?

_ Mon Komurin ! Mon beau Komuriiiin ! Il me l'a totalement détruiiiiit !

_ Bof, ça c'est pas un mal... Mais regardez ce qu'il m'a fait ! J'ai du curry plein les cheveux !

_ T'avais qu'à éviter la marmite, empoté !

_ Oh toi avec ton coquart tu la ferme !

_ C'est pas ma faute s'il m'est rentré dedans comme un taré, quand même ! Et il ne s'est même pas excusé ! »

Allen déglutit. Visiblement, sa petite course avait causé quelques dégâts… Nom d'un akuma en string ! Il avait toute la congrégation à ses trousses, maintenant ! Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, à lui, s'il était menacé de honte affreuse par un lapin complètement barge ? La voix dudit lapin s'éleva alors dans le couloir, et Allen retint sa respiration.

« Qu'il ne me découvre pas… Pitié, qu'il ne me découvre pas ! » fut tout ce qu'il pu penser à cet instant précis, et ces quelques phrases tournaient en boucle dans son crâne comme un vieux disque rayé.

« Bon, bah il n'y a plus qu'à le chercher pièce par pièce. » lança joyeusement Lavi comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, et Allen le maudit en entendant les accents guilleret et le petit sifflement satisfait qui ponctuaient sa tirade.

Ses autres poursuivants acquiescèrent de concert, fermement décidés à retrouver cette fichue pousse de soja qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Une vague de sueur froide parcouru le pauvre petit exorciste lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était pris au piège dans une chambre obscure dont il ne pouvait s'échapper sous peine de se faire ferrer comme une truite suicidaire. Un horrible frisson remonta le long de son échine alors que le cliquetis d'une porte qui s'ouvre résonnait déjà dans le couloir, à quelques chambres à peine de celle où il se terrait. Puis une suivante s'ouvrit, et encore une autre. A chaque fois s'élevaient des « Alleeeeen ? » mielleux à souhait, puis des « Flûte ! Il n'est pas là-dedans, le saloupiaud ! » agacés.

« Charmant, les gars ! » pensa la truite suicidaire en cavale.

« Je m'en souviendrai ! »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de penser plus que la poignée de sa porte tournait lentement. Il s'affola aussitôt et chercha frénétiquement des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Mais la pièce était si sombre et dépourvue de meubles qu'il ne vit que le lit et une armoire, tous deux trop bas pour qu'il puisse se cacher en dessous. Il se mit à paniquer quand deux bras surgirent soudain de nulle part et l'entraînèrent dans une pièce adjacente – une salle de bain ? – avant de l'y enfermer sans ménagement. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Lavi tout sucre tout miel, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il avait entendu du bruit dans cette pièce, c'était forcément son fuyard !

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen ? Tu es là mon petit goinfre ? »

Les quatre fers en l'air sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'intéressé retint un grognement d'indignation. Comment ça, goinfre ? ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si le rouquin mangeait autant qu'un moineau ! Il était en pleine croissance, flûte à la fin !

Certain d'avoir entendu un léger grondement s'élever au fond de la pièce, Lavi osa s'avancer encore et alluma la lumière, un sourire de plus en plus satisfait sur le visage. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il tomba sur un Kanda droit comme un « i » en plein milieu de sa chambre, bras croisés, mugen accroché à la ceinture et l'air vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas commode !

« K… Kanda ! » osa le lapin, tout de suite moins sûr de lui.

« Quelle surprise ! Ce… C'est ta chambre ? »

Un point pour le lapin crétin. Depuis les ténèbres de sa salle de bain, Allen ouvrit de grands yeux. Kanda ? Il avait bien dit _Kanda_ ? Bon sang ! De tous les exorcistes de la congrégation, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur sa chambre à _lui_ ! Il était vraiment, complètement, définitivement maudit. Quoi qu'après réflexion, il reconnu que la grande délicatesse avec laquelle il avait été balancé dans la salle de bain (comprendre : comme un vieux sac de linge. Et même pas propre, le linge !) caractérisait bien le tendre et docile kendoka.

…

Hein ? Tendre et docile ? C'te bonne blague !

Allen aurait bien rit de sa propre bêtise s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi dramatique ! Il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux : soit il sautait dans les bras de Lavi en lui jurant que, oui, oui, _**oui**_, mille fois oui, il répondrait à toutes ses questions sans broncher pourvu qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici et plus vite que ça, soit il restait là et il affrontait la colère apocalyptique et foutrement douloureuse du brun au caractère le plus merdique qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il n'eu cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps, Kanda ayant viré Lavi de sa chambre à grand renfort d'insectes invoqués, de « dégage, lapin stupide ! » et autre tendres invitations à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Lavi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala le pompon entre les jambes, osant tout de même lâcher un « t'aurais pas vu Allen ? » qui ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'à une véritable question. A cela Kanda ne répondit même pas et darda un regard plus noir encore sur le rouquin qui sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Préférant la vie à une mort par éviscération à la sauce Kanda, il lui adressa un sourire énorme et un petit « salut » avant d'entamer une retraite stratégique et surtout très courageuse. Percevez l'ironie.

Le lapin enfin hors de vue – et surtout d'oreille pour le pauvre petit exorciste en vrac dans une pièce ténébreuse – Kanda rengaina mugen en grommelant. Ceci fait, il alla récupérer l'albinos qui s'était échoué dans sa salle de bain. « Echoué », c'était le mot juste, vu la position de pantin désarticulé qu'adoptait Allen. Soufflant d'exaspération, le brun le saisit par le fond du pantalon et le souleva de terre comme un vulgaire paquet. Allen, silencieux au début, couina alors de douleur avant de se tortiller comme un dément au bout de la poigne de Kanda. Les fesses en l'air, comme suspendu à une tringle invisible, il gesticula tant et tant que son uniforme se déchira. Il retomba la tête la première sur le carrelage dans un « bunk ! » sonore immédiatement suivit d'un « Ouaille ! Mais ça va pas de me lâcher comme ça ? Ba-Kanda ! ».

L'intéressé tiqua. Non seulement cette espèce de moyashi turbulente se tapait l'incruste dans _sa_ chambre, mais en plus il _osait_ se plaindre alors qu'il venait juste de lui sauver la mise ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si le sort d'Allen l'intéressait d'une quelconque manière… si ?

« Eh, tu m'écoutes ? Boulet ! »

Ledit boulet tiqua encore, une veine gonflant dangereusement sur son front, tandis qu'Allen continuait à dégoiser non-stop en se massant le front, une moue adorablement boudeuse imprimée sur ses traits.

« Ah c'est malin, je vais avoir une bosse, maintenant ! Et c'est de ta faute, ça, idiot de Kanda ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! »

_S'excuser ?_ Un sourire diabolique vint étirer les lèvres de Kanda.

« Fichu Moyashi… » gronda-t-il en faisant dangereusement craquer ses poings.

Empoignant Allen par le col, il le releva d'une traite et le colla contre le mur d'un geste brusque, lui arrachant une plainte surprise et étranglée.

« Qui… va s'excuser, Moyashi ? »

Ce disant il cloua les hanches d'Allen des siennes, lui retirant toute possibilité de retraite. D'une main, il emprisonna les deux poignets de son cadet au dessus de sa tête et s'attaqua de l'autre aux cheveux blancs. Ses doigts se nouèrent aux mèches argentées, s'y entrelacèrent, les tiraillèrent impitoyablement. Tout contre lui, incapable de réagir, Allen haletait.

Zut de flûte ! Il aurait presque préféré affronter Lavi ! _Presque_… Oh mon dieu ! Où est-ce qu'il avait appris à faire ça ? La main du brun s'était glissée sous sa chemise et titillait délicieusement sa peau, la frôlant, la caressant, promettant milles délices sans jamais vraiment s'exécuter. Allen sentit son pantalon se faire rapidement trop étroit, et Kanda n'avait utilisé que ses mains ! Fermant étroitement les yeux, Allen pria pour que le brun ne se rende pas compte de son état.

Voilà pourquoi il aurait mille fois préféré un tête à tête avec ce taré de Lavi ! Lui au moins, il ne lui faisait pas cet effet là ! Se maudissant au moins jusqu'à la centième génération – qui ne verrait de toute façon jamais le jour, vu la manière dont c'était parti – Allen tenta de se reprendre.

« K… Kanda ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et encastra leurs deux bas-ventres. Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'un grondement incontrôlé s'échappa de ses lèvres. La respiration de Kanda se coupa un quart de seconde avant de repartir, plus hachée qu'avant. Inconsciemment, ils se murent en rythme. Haletants, grondants, ils capturèrent les yeux de l'autre et refusèrent de se lâcher du regard.

Dans les eaux brunes des pupilles du kendoka, Allen pu lire du désir brut, une soif de domination intarissable et autre chose de plus incongru sur ce visage glacé. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y trouver. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir dissimulé pendant ces derniers mois. Quelque chose qui lui retourna le cœur et bloqua sa respiration.

Ce quelque chose, c'était de l'amour.

L'autre dut apercevoir cette même lueur dans les yeux gris car il le relâcha subitement, une expression ahurie sur le visage, comme frappé par la foudre. En temps normal, Allen aurait pris cela pour une manifestation de dégoût, un rejet pur et simple. Mais cette lueur venait de tout changer.

Inspirant un grand coup, il offrit un sourire maladroit au brun qui se contenta de le fixer sans relâche, hébété de sa subite découverte. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Allen ricana intérieurement en pensant que lui non plus et que sur ce coup là, il avait une bien meilleure capacité d'adaptation que son brun de rival. Kanda semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Sûrement se croyait-il en plein rêve ? Remarque, l'hypothèse était tentante. La situation s'y prêtait, non ? Comme si ses sentiments irrationnels pouvaient être partagés, comme si…

La main d'Allen sur sa joue le tira de sa torpeur et le ramena à une réalité qui, il le réalisa brutalement, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus véridique. Baissant le regard, il tomba sur les yeux pétillant de bonheur d'Allen. Il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce soudain sourire – qui le rendait magnifique, soit dit en passant – que les lèvres de son homologue se posaient doucement sur les siennes. Il s'accorda trois secondes d'inaction, secondes nécessaire pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait _vraiment_ pas, puis répondit férocement au baiser. Allen rit tout contre ses lèvres tandis que Kanda le plaquait durement contre le mur, ses mains emprisonnant ses hanches dans une étreinte possessive et sa bouche dévorant ses lèvres. Lui-même enroula ses bras autour du cou du kendoka et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, à la recherche de plus de contact. Ce fut presque automatiquement qu'ils débutèrent un mouvement lascif, grondant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés, se serrant toujours plus fort, pour finalement bouger avec frénésie, leurs deux voix se brisant sous l'extase. Lorsqu'ils se laissèrent retomber sur le sol, tout deux moites de sueur, un grand sourire barrait le visage d'Allen tandis que celui de Kanda, plus renfermé, semblait sincèrement apaisé. Les brumes du sommeil s'emparèrent doucement d'eux et, enfermé dans l'étreinte possessive du kendoka, Allen trouva à peine la force de se redresser jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve près de l'oreille de son brun où il murmura, déjà à moitié endormi :

« Je t'aime, Ba-Kanda… »

Puis il calla sa tête au creux du cou accueillant de l'exorciste qui, une fois assuré du sommeil de son cadet, souffla un « Moi aussi, Moyashi… » tendre et ensommeillé.

Le lendemain, Allen expliqua à Kanda comment il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre la veille.

Le surlendemain, Lavi trouva un Allen saucissonné pendu au plafond de sa chambre, avec un petit mot soigneusement scotché sur son front :

_« Parce que ta curiosité a parfois du bon. _

_Je te le prête pour la journée; ne me l'abîme pas, surtout !_

_Kanda._

___PS : Pas de sexe ou je te bute !_ »

Incrédule, Lavi resta figé quelques secondes à fixer successivement Allen, puis le mot, puis encore Allen… avant de remarquer une magnifique trace rouge à la base du cou de porcelaine, puis une autre derrière son oreille. Un sourire démentiel s'étira alors sur ses lèvres sous le regard terrifié du plus jeune, tandis que le cerveau de Lavi faisait les connections nécessaires. Allen amoureux… Allen planqué dans la piaule d'un certain kendoka… Allen couvert de marques douteuses… Et enfin, ce petit mot qui voulait tout dire…

Vraiment, Lavi aimait son métier !

Souriant de plus belle, il se pencha sur un Allen terrorisé qui tremblait sous ses cordes comme un vibreur qui aurait choppé la dingue.

« Bon ! Alors par quoi on commence ? »


End file.
